


Birthday’s That Come Untouched

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: It’s Eggsy’s birthday and Merlin has a pretty jarring gift for the occasion.~~~You don’t have to read series to enjoy fic, can be read as standalone smut.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Birthday’s That Come Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for smuts sake. Because who doesn’t need smut? We know Merlin and Eggsy do. Enjoy the sex :D

“Dinner was enough!” Eggsy exclaimed as Merlin drove them to what he said was the second part of his birthday surprise.

They had already gone to dinner at their favorite, parents only, restaurant after they had dropped the three kids off with Michelle and Daisy for a sleepover. They had enjoyed a meal free from interruptions or temper tantrums. It was present enough just to enjoy food that was fresh and hot. But Merlin insisted that there was a second part to the evening.

“You didn’t have to make a fuss!”

“Nonsense.” Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand with his free one. “It’s your 40th! And ye are worth all the fuss.” He brought their joined hands up, placing a tender kiss to the back of Eggsy’s.

He drove through London, bringing them into the loop in front of Savoy’s entrance. When Eggsy gaped, Merlin quickly shut him down.

“And before you say anything else, shut up.” He remarked lovingly as he parked, and got out to open Eggsy’s door. “Happy Birthday.” He whispered over his mouth, before giving him a loud, smacking kiss, and reached in to yank Eggsy out. He retrieved the overnight bag he had packed from the boot, handed the keys over to the valet, and pulled Eggsy flush to his side on their way through the prestigious doors.

“But the Savoy?” Eggsy’s eyes shined bright as he took in the opulence of the famous hotel.

The shining golds and black of the entrance was stunning as they walked through. A butler in full tails and top hat took their bags and led them to their deluxe junior suite that overlooked the river. Merlin tipped the man after he placed their bags on the luggage bench and he departed.

“This is too much Babe!” He spun to hug the stuffing out of his husband. He was drunk on the excitement, and a little off the wine they had with dinner. “I love you so much!”

“I love ye too.” Merlin nuzzled in Eggsy’s hair before he pulled away, keeping his hands on Eggsy’s hips. “But nothing is ever too much. Not when you or our children are concerned.” He gave him a right proper kiss, snogging the life out of him. He tasted the sweetness of white wine, mixed with the rich chocolate torte they had for dessert, and a flavor that was uniquely Eggsy.

“Come.” Merlin grabbed a specific bag off the bench, and shoved Eggsy until the back of his legs hit the bed. “I have plans for you, Mr. Mycroft-Unwin.” He trailed the words down his throat, leaving imprints of his mouth with each hot, wet kiss.

Eggsy threw his head back, arching to give Merlin more access to his throat. He loved kisses against his scruff. The noise, the sensation of texture, all turned him on.

“I am here for ANY and ALL of your plans.” Eggsy told Merlin as he put his arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him closer, pushing their hips together. “So what are these plans?”

Merlin shimmed into Eggsy, making his excitement known, loving the way Eggsy’s pupils dilated for a moment and went back to normal.

“Those plans.” He breathed against parted lips before consuming them in an open mouth kiss, drawing his lower lip in to nibble on as he worked Eggsy’s shirt open one handed, all from years of practice.

Merlin’s hips rotated, allowing the friction to provide pleasure, and kissed his way down Eggsy’s chest, slurping a nipple into his warm, wet mouth, suckling until it was hard and erect, and moved onto the other. He paid special attention on his quest south, to each and every dip and mound of hard muscle, making sure to burrow against the peak of pubes just above trousers and pants.

“Oh fuck!” Eggsy groaned, head falling back further, between his shoulder blades; the sensation of those blunt nails, against hyper sensitive skin, bringing his dress shirt open and exposed, were driving him crazy. “Happy birthday to me!”

Eggsy made no protest as Merlin continued to undress him, until he stood naked before him. He wanted to return the favor, but it felt like there were more than just two hands playing his body like a well practiced instrument. Every nerve was singing out in ecstasy as Merlin made him feel better than he had in years.

“Are your plans to just tease me into release?”

“Mmm.” Merlin hummed before his tongue slipped out to trace the length of Eggsy’s dick, worrying the slit just to feel him come apart. “Isn’t that what you like?” He asked close to the tip, breath blowing across Eggsy’s angry, red and leaking cock.

“Have no words, my heart?” His tone was malicious. His palms smoothed up the back of Eggsy’s taught, muscular thighs to cup his pert arse, kneading the warm, plump flesh with greedy fingers. “That’s okay.” Merlin answered himself as Eggsy moaned. “I’ll coax some out of ye.”

Without warning, he took Eggsy’s girth and length into his mouth, tongue swirled over hard, silky smooth skin, enticing more saliva to aid his movements. Merlin brought a hand closer to Eggsy’s natal cleft, his middle finger darted out to weasel between Eggsy’s cheeks until he found his tightly wound, yet very forgiving, anus.

Eggsy’s cock pulsed hard in Merlin’s mouth as he brought his hands up to skirt over the smooth skin of his bald head. Merlin didn’t like Eggsy to hold his head tightly during fellatio, so Eggsy had become practiced at keeping his hands light and gentle.

“This is the best birthday present ever.” Eggsy tried to spread his legs to give Merlin more access to his entrance, but he didn’t want to dislodge Merlin’s mouth from around his dick. “Best present ever.”

Upon his movement, Merlin’s finger slipped all the way through Eggsy’s entrance. He was happy to know this was the best present ever, since this was just the beginning of the gift. Merlin gulped down until the head of Eggsy’s dick hit his throat, giving rise to his gag reflex. But years of practice earned Merlin the satisfaction when he didn’t gag, and continued his mission. His digit reached Eggsy’s prostate, massaging its way along the round, smooth gland.

Merlin indulged Eggsy in a few more hard, sloppy sucks before he yanked off to smile up at Eggsy. His mouth coated in saliva.

“Get on the bed. Now.” As Eggsy scrambled up, Merlin disrobed and climbed on to hover over Eggsy’s naked form.

He dipped down, kissing the breath right out of him, forcing his tongue through closed lips until Eggsy moaned helplessly. And didn’t stop until Eggsy gasped for air when he let off, and continued to assault his skin, nipping and suckling flesh in on his trip down south. Merlin bypassed his dick, having already given that special attention, in favor of trailing his tongue around the parameter of Eggsy’s puckering hole.

Eggsy wished he was 25 again, so that he could throw his legs back over his head and give Merlin all the access he needed. The man had such a wicked tongue and he was showing him all of it’s dirty talents right now.

“Fucking hell Babe! Gawd yes!” Eggsy palmed his dick, ready time welcome on his 40th birthday with Merlin’s tongue up his ass and one hell of an orgasm. But just when he was ready to give into that magic; Merlin stopped, pulling away from him to wipe his mouth.

“Fuck Babe! Don’t stop!” Eggsy pleaded.

Merlin grinned, a wide and evil thing and went over to their luggage. “But I have one more present for you.”

“Wot?!” Eggsy shouted. “There’s more?!” He couldn’t fathom there could be more. Eggsy continued to palm his dick, hips rotating in anticipation for whatever Merlin would bring to the bed.

“Fucking going to make me go crazy!” Eggsy whimpered, a high needy thing. Merlin returned with a bright, pink plastic bag from one of those high end sex shops they always talked about going to. “What did you buy, babe?” His grin was wicked.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m opening your birthday present.” Merlin began as he removed a gadget from the pink bag. He had of course already opened the toy, cleaned it to be safe, and charged the wireless battery. He slipped one part into his pocket, bringing the larger piece over to the bed along with a small container of their favorite lube.

He didn’t let Eggsy get much of a look at the smooth, electric blue item. He popped open the lube, coating two fingers and pushing them back into Eggsy, spreading him open, scissoring his digits so they stretched the tight muscle. It was amazing that after all their years together, Eggsy was still tight enough to require prep pretty much every time. It drove Merlin wild. He slid his fingers out, pouring out more lube, but this time he slicked up the toy. The bright blue plug wasn’t the widest toy they had ever played with. It was barely thicker than Merlin’s own cock. But it was long, with a special spoon shaped tip that should hug the user’s prostate like a glove.

When the plug was slick, Merlin slid it into Eggsy, working by feel until he was sure it was in the proper place. He loved the look of Eggsy’s body clamped around the bright blue plug. It was sexy as hell. And he prodded at it a few times just to get a reaction out of his husband.

“How’s that feel?”

“Fuuuuuuckin’ amazin’,” he drawled out like a drunk man. “Jesus, babe.” Eggsy rubbed against the sheets, his arse making circles in the fabric. “Fuck.” It felt like a prostate massage. He kept moving, seeking friction.

The grip on his cock tightened, as if he could cut off the circulation. He watched Merlin sit between his legs, allowing his knees to fall further apart to make more room, and saw a mischievous glint in his bright hazel eyes. He would have asked, but something inside buzzed. The plug Merlin lodged in his arse vibrated, causing Eggsy to nearly jump off the mattress.

“Holy shit! What is that!” He managed to shout. His breath increased, coming in quick, hard huffs as the device changed pace; Eggsy shivered in delight, sure to come just from that.

Merlin dangled the remote in front of Eggsy, just far enough that he couldn’t grab it... though he wasn’t sure if Eggsy would turn it off or turn it up.

“Just a little something for me to play with... at the same time as I play with you.”

Merlin slipped the key ring over his middle finger and used his finger nails to trail patterns inside Eggsy’s thighs, scratching at the golden hair there and watched his husband’s hips cant further. He dipped his head again; to trail his tongue over the flared base of the plug, impressed with the real skin texture of the toy, despite its bright color. He pushed the button on the remote and could feel the vibration against his tongue.

Merlin wondered if he could get Eggsy to come untouched.

“My heart, take yer hand off yer cock and put both yer arms over yer head.”

Eggsy flinched a moment. “What?” He breathed. “Why?” He panted hard, but did as Merlin said.

“I need it!” He mewled helplessly, rotating his hips as the plug pulsed around his prostate. “Babe!” Eggsy cried, about to lose his collective shit. He weren’t no 25 year old, and with two 11 year olds and a 9 year old, sex wasn’t exactly a weekly thing. If they were lucky.

“Fucking Christ!” Eggsy shouted. The speed changed. It vibrated twice, then really quick ten times, then twice, paused, and repeated. It had him near suspended off the bed.

“Oh god!” Eggsy could feel his body readying to explode, then the plug paused, and once it started again he shifted around the bed, grabbing the headboard like it gave him leverage.

Merlin blew over the tip of his angry, glistening dick and that did him in. He erupted loudly, shouting out Merlin’s name along with other garbled phrases that didn’t make any sense.

“Shit!” He gasped, once he found his voice again.

Merlin was pretty sure that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. And really? In the past 15+ years? Eggsy had been giving him reason after reason to say that. He left the plug in a slow, steady throb so Eggsy could ride out the rest of the aftershocks, as Merlin quickly shed his own clothes until he stood in front of Eggsy, just as naked as he was.

Merlin was 62. And age and gravity had tried their best. But he was pretty damn proud of how hard he had fought against them. Maybe his pecs weren’t rock hard and there was a small softness at his stomach. But he still had an impressive six pack and an adonis belt Eggsy liked to trace with his mouth.

He got up on the bed, hovering over his husband. He turned the plug off and slid it from Eggsy’s body, replacing it almost immediately with his own erection. The younger man was stretched from the plug and still just lubed enough for him to be able to thrust hard and fast.

Merlin used the spent man under him as a sort of toy himself, pumping away at his ample ass, seeking his own release in a quick, no nonsense style. It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm coming to the forefront. “Ye are the sexiest 40 year old man on earth. Lord I love yer arse!”

“I fucking love you,” Eggsy mewled a bit, lifting up to meet Merlin in a rough, needy kiss as he came undone. Eggsy continued to the kiss, sucking all the life and noise out of Merlin as he twitched and spasmed above him.

“Jesus fuck. I swear to god you milked more out of me!” Eggsy gasped between a few greedy kisses. He gazed down at his messed abdomen, looking put out and a little sad. “Look at the mess you made,” he tutted pretty seductively. “Gonna clean me up?” He wondered with a brow raised, licking his lips.

“Then you can kiss me,” he whispered close to Merlin’s ear before he nipped a lobe.

Merlin panted over his husband for a moment before he pulled out, and steadied himself as he came down off his high. He bit at Eggsy’s jaw before he slid back down to stop around Eggsy’s stomach. He felt his deflating erection rest wetly against the bedspread, and sent a silent apology to the cleaning staff.

Merlin got to work cleaning up the birthday boy, working his tongue across the spend that coveted Eggsy’s abs. When he had cleared most of it, he stood and entered the large en-suite, wetting a clean flannel with hot water and brought it back to finish the job.

Once he had Eggsy cleaned up, Merlin did the same for himself, even scrubbing at a few spots in the bedding before giving up for the night. He turned down the bed and coaxed a suddenly sleepy Eggsy beneath the covers.

Merlin made himself the big spoon, wrapping himself around the younger man. “Happy Birthday, Eggsy.”

“Mmmm.” Eggsy snuggled into Merlin’s embrace, feeling sated and satisfied. “Thank you. I love you.” He twisted enough to kiss his husband soundly.

“Best—“ he paused to yawn, “birthday ever.” He finished before sleep consumed him and happy dreams of his husband's lips on his body, invaded his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @stronglyobsessed  
> You can find the wonderful snafu07, my writing partner in crime, as well @snafu-07
> 
> Come scream at us about our AU and other fun Merwin happenings!


End file.
